Saki
Saki is a playable character in Luminous Arc, the first game of the Luminous Arc series. Background She is a Ninja and the sole survivor of the Shadow Clan. The Shadow Clan was at one time a large tribe of Ninja-like people who lived mainly in a village in the northern part of the Western Continent of Canal. Members of the Shadow Clan were particularly skilled in stealth and espionage activities. Up until their mass extinction the Clan served the Luminous Church. However, ten years before the events of Luminous Arc the entire Shadow Clan was massacred. During a Tribal Ritual in their village all members of the Shadow Clan had gathered to celebrate family and health. While all the members of the tribe were gathered together a force from the Luminous Church attacked them, the Church wished to take a tribal treasure that was the Thunder Lapistier. The attack left all the members of the Shadow Clan dead except Saki, who the Church decided should be raised to serve the Church. In the official Luminous Church report published in a book titled: The Shadow Clan, they say a group of bandits had attacked and killed the Shadow Clan to take their secret techniques. The book also says that the Eurus Knights discovered the disaster, leading some to believe the Church actually sent a squad from the Eurus Knights to kill off the clan in the first place. After being discovered the Luminous Church sent Saki to the Ever Garden along with the other Garden Children to be raised to fight Witches if the need ever arose. At the Ever Garden she was taught the ways of the Shadow Clan in order for her to serve the Church using her hereditary abilities. A short time before the events of the actual Luminous Arc game began Saki had left the Ever Garden on request of the Church to investigate the Witch sightings. During her time on missions to do so she wrote a series of reports published by the Luminous Church and that can be read in a few library's throughout the game. These include: * Intelligence Report * * Personality Saki has a very direct personality. She often comes off as cold and uncaring due to her professional and frank manner of speaking. During intermission sessions with Alph she contemplates this and asks him about it. Saki is also best friends with Cecille and after Cecille becomes the Twilight Witch they can preform the Synergy attack Lily Rondo. Saki also had full access to the Intelligence Network of the Luminous Church up until the Garden Children were branded traitors by the Church. She often used this to help the group by offering useful information. Also at one comical point in the game Leon questions Saki's intelligence network, in response to which she offers a description of Leon having visited a girl at a flower shop on a particular day. Saki will eventually open up to Alph if the player gives the right answers in the Intermission sessions. She will ask Alph to help her preform a Shadow Clan ritual. In the ritual Saki makes Alph repeat a language that apparently is unique to the Clan, doing so she makes him pledge to always protect her and tells him what he had been saying afterward. Stats And Abilities Stats Saki is of the Ninja Class and the only playable unit of that class. As a trademark for Ninjas, she comes with very high speed, good tech, mediocre attack and magic, as well as below average defense and resistance. Together with Vivi she is the most mobile character in the game with 5 Movement and 4 Jump. Her Flash Drives all have the ability to lower the enemies Jump Stat, giving your witches and Theo a tactical advantage. Through her Mugen skill, she is also very good at incapacitating opposing witches and mages. Because of this Saki is more of a support unit with emphasize on tactical advantages, rather than brute force. Skills Flash Drives Synergy Gallery Trivia * Saki's English voice acting is done by Michelle Ruff, who is well known for voice acting in video games as well as in Anime TV show productions. She is commonly known for being the voice of Rukia on the anime show Bleach and for being the voice of Fatima from Luminous Arc 2. * She also makes a small cameo, along with Vanessa and Lucia in Arc Rise Fantasia. Category:Luminous Arc Characters Category:Female